Spider-Man (Miles Morales)
|-|Base= |-|Cosmic Spider-Man= Summary Miles Morales was originally a 14 years old kid from Brooklyn in the "Ultimate" Marvel Universe. Miles discovered spider powers of his own after he was bitten by a spider 11 months before Peter Parker's death, and used these powers to take on the Spider-Man identity. He decided to be the best superhero he could be. He later became a member of the Ultimates. After the Incursions destroyed Miles' original universe, the Molecule Man rewrote reality so that Miles and his family had always been a part of the regular, "prime", Marvel Universe. He currently serves as a member of the Avengers. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 8-C | 4-B Name: Miles Morales, Spider-Man (II), Ultimate Spider-Man, Shadow Spider Origin: Ultimate Marvel / Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Teenager, Ultimate, Human with Genetic Mutation Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing Factor, Immortality (Type 3), Surface Scaling, Acrobatics (Is very agile, and can easily scale buildings), Weapon Proficiency (Can produce rapid-fire blobs of webbing), Stealth Proficiency (Uses his invisibility to remain undetected, which even allowed him to sneak into a Hydra Helicarrier while undetected), Enhanced Senses (Capable of sensing a person's intent to kill him. Can tell which of one person is from the future), Precognition (Similar to other Spider-Men, his Spider Sense warns him of impending danger. It's capable of warning him about knock-out gas, a cascade of bullets, impending gunfire, vehicles crashing through walls, and where a teleporter will end up), Invisibility (Can turn himself invisible, which he often uses to get the drop on others or retreat from an enemy), Electricity Manipulation (With the Venom Blast), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Can shoot out his Venom Sting as a beam of energy that can conduct through the ground, can transmit through his webbing, and can be formed as a blast), Thread Manipulation (Capable of forming strands of energy that he can use to restrain others), Biological Manipulation (With his Venom Sting, he can give people heart attacks. Can damage the nervous system of other people with his Venom Blast), Limited Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation (Withstood torture meant to bring him to his limits, in which these methods were used) |-|Cosmic Spider-Man= All previous abilities, True Flight, Spaceflight (Displayed by other Enigma Force wielders), Enhanced Energy Projection (Capable of combining his Venom Blasts and the Enigma Force, and can also fire multiple beams at once), Weapon Creation (Capable of creating solid constructs from energy and enhancing weapons with said energy), and Likely Cosmic Awareness (Users of the Enigma Force are gifted this, and Miles should likely have it as well) Attack Potency: Likely Large Building level (Listed as comparable to Spider-Man, though slightly weaker. Harmed Ultimate Green Goblin) | Solar System level (Powered by the Enigma Force, and additionally managed to harm and kill Solus) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (As fast as Peter Parker, can react and perform actions in under a microsecond. Can dodge Peter Parker's webs) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of battling Solus, who had managed to surprise and kill an alternate Captain Universe Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Threw a police car. Lifted a truck), likely Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Likely Large Building Class | Solar System Class Durability: Likely Large Building level (Withstood an attack from Ultimate Rhino) | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: A few dozen meters. Standard Equipment: Web-Shooters Intelligence: High Weaknesses: *Due to his relatively short time as Spider-Man, Miles biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a costumed crime-fighter. He still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness because of this. *Although he is very bright and seemingly mature for a 14-year-old, his age and lack of real-world experiences is sometimes an obstacle in understanding the gravity of the situations around him. Miles has poor combat skills relying on his reflexes and as he said himself; luck. *He has had no combat training beyond what he has learned from watching videos of Peter Parker in action and his own experimentation with his powers. This leads to him making tactical mistakes in fights, such as when he leaped into the center of a group of common thugs and was promptly floored with a punch to the face. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Venom Blast:' Miles can temporarily paralyze his enemies or destroy technology by simply touching them with his hands. However, it seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. These blasts also travel through conductive material and can travel along the ground. *'Spider-Camouflage:' Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. *'Immortality:' Norman Osborn motioned that immortality is a side effect of the Oz formula, as Miles has the Oz formula in his DNA, it means that he also has such power. *'Healing Factor:' Because he is immortal, it means that he can rapidly regenerate his injuries. *'Energy Burst:' A recently new power Miles displayed is the ability to unleash a powerful burst of energy. It's apparently triggered by extreme stress. After first using it, Miles is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Miles was being held in. Keys: Base | Cosmic Others Notable Victories: Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Midoriya's profile (High 8-C versions used. Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Avengers Category:Surface Scalers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Thread Users Category:Biology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Ultimate Marvel Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4